This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and more specifically to a system and method for providing system functions in a telecommunications network.
In the telecommunications industry, competitive long distance exchange carriers are increasingly providing telecommunication services to greater numbers of customers. Generally, these carriers use racks that include different types of cards for performing the functions necessary to provide these services. The racks are typically located on property owned by larger telecommunications providers.
Because the amount of available rack space is limited, the larger telecommunications providers generally charge each competitive long distance exchange carrier for use of the space based on the amount of area required by the racks for that carrier. Conventional racks are approximately forty to forty-two inches wide and require additional space for running cabling for the components of the racks, resulting in relatively large space requirements for the racks and correspondingly high costs for the carriers.
Additionally, conventional racks include shelves that are divided into half shelves. These half shelves typically include eight slots for receiving the cards that perform the necessary functions. In conventional racks, each half shelf requires the use of one slot for a system card to provide the system functions. Thus, only the remaining seven slots are available for peripheral cards.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for providing system functions in a telecommunications network are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, space requirements are reduced, while additional slots are made available for peripheral cards.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a telecommunications shelf is disclosed that includes a back portion of a shelf, a bus control transition module, and a back plane. The back portion of the shelf is operable to receive a plurality of transition modules. The bus control transition module is received in the back portion of the shelf. The back plane is coupled to the bus control transition module. The bus control transition module is operable to provide system functions for a plurality of cards in the shelf over the back plane.
Technical advantages of the present invention include an improved system for providing system functions in a telecommunications network. In particular, system functions are provided by a bus control transition module in a back portion of a half shelf. As a result, a system card is not required to perform the system functions, although jumpers for the bus control transition module also allow the rack to function in the presence of a system card. Accordingly, an additional slot which is generally reserved for a system card is made available for a peripheral card.
Another technical advantage includes reduced space requirements for the rack. In particular, the peripheral cards are approximately six inches deep, the transition modules are approximately three inches deep, and the rack is approximately nineteen inches wide. As a result, the space required for implementing the rack itself is reduced, and space is also available within the rack for cabling which results in additional space reductions for the rack system. Accordingly, costs associated with space requirements for the rack system are reduced.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.